Beginning of the Titans
by ozzy stormberry
Summary: Kori wishes that there were some people in the universe like the people in her book... and then she finds the Teen Titans on Earth.
1. Kori Troubles

_Needing him now, more than ever, she typed. And typed. _

'TYPHOON BANANA' _she wrote. A book would give her just what she needed. But what about the name? Didn't that strike the weirdness? _Well_, she thought, _at least he didn't see me.

_And so she wrote on._

TYPHOON BANANA by Kori Anders

_It was here that she stopped. What should it be about? Nothing? No, it had to have a meaning... but what? _

_Kori needed more time. She had to finish this, or else being kicked out is what would happen. And no one liked her if she got kicked out. _

_What about a book without a meaning? Would that be good? Yes. Perfect._

_She typed on._

Logic had no place in my mind whenhe looked at me. His black hair spiked back. I could never see his eyes behind the mask, but I was sure that he had pretty blue eyes. Startling blue eyes. I always fell over when I thought of what they looked like. But I decided to pay more attention to the rest of his face. Mainly his pale lips. I imagined them touching mine. But I would get in trouble for daydreaming.

_Here she stopped again. Writer's block. She yawned, and decided to work on it in the morning. Right now was way too late. _

_As Kori made her way upstairs, she wondered about the many questions that usually bothered her. What would happen next in her story? Would her sister really go against her? What about her father? Would he? And the most important one, Would Kori be permanently kicked out? _

_She wished that the boy in her book were the same as in real life. But no one would help her, even if the were as she described him. _

_Kori closed her eyes, and fell asleep to visions of a boy. The boy of her dreams. _


	2. Raven: The First Known Titan

_Opening her eyes to the Sunday breeze, Kori looked at her desk, and noticed her book was still there. Ugh. She would have to keep going. How in the world was she supposed to work the title into her book?_

_Kori stretched, and got dressed. Her long red hair flowed to the ground as she pulled her favorite skirt over her pale legs. No one had ever helped her. Her sister had always been waited on by maids and servants, as was her father. But she didn't care; in fact, she was the one who had convinced her father into dismissing the servants that were entitled to her. So she lived an ordinary lifestyle. _

_She walked over to her desk and picked up where she began:_

When he would ask me if I was doing anything tomorrow, I would try to hide my blushing cheeks as I said yes. I would be embarrassed to stay with him... alone... at the movies or somewhere else. I would fall over. And what would happen if he tried to KISS me? Horrifying thoughts.

Not that I wouldn't mind being alone with him. If he asked to leave the classroom with me or anything like that, the worst I could do would be to smile. And then he would leave with me and be alone in the halls...

But he would never ask me out! If he did, I don't KNOW what I would do! No one ever cared about me, and if they did, then I wouldn't have an ugly face. And my father would treat me with respect.

_Here, again she stopped. But this time, Kori wasn't suffering from Writer's Block. It was from the truth. Her father didn't treat her badly, but her sister did. And no one did anything about it. Her father didn't know, and the maids and servants were on Kori's sister's orders not to tell. But whenever Kori made herself look helpless and weak, she was sure that she saw one maid in particular slip from the room. _

_This maid was from a planet other than Tameran. Her name was Raven, and she had sleek black hair that was shoulder length and beautiful. The only thing that Raven did was say 'Yes, ma'am' or 'Of course, sir' and do what she was asked. She had a medium, gravely voice, and was one of the maids dismissed from Kori's leadership. Kori thought that it would seem selfish to ask for her back, but Kori's sister owned her and treated her like a slave. Raven was too thin for someone her age, and was still young. She was about Kori's age. But Kori didn't talk to her at all, but was happy for having someone slip out and tell someone of her fate in the hands of her sister._

_In Kori's life, Raven was the closest thing to a true friend._


	3. Second and Third Known

_Raven turned the corner, and heard screams. Sigh. Kori was probably being beaten again. She looked in just in time, and saw Kieran Anders (otherwise known as Blackfire) giving her sister a jab in the eye with a stick. Luckily, it wasn't poisonous. _

_She ran to the King. He never could do anything, but he listened to her tales of poor Kori. On her way, she passed a small green tortoise. _

_Raven smiled. "Hello, Beastel! Glad to see you out of your shell for once!" She said. The turtle stared at her, and decided to follow Raven. He never was told what was going on._

_In the depth shadows of the castle walls, Beastel formed himself into his proper shape. He was a human, not a turtle. He just turned up one day in the courtyard, and Kori had delightedly taken him in. This had been about eight years ago, when Kori was just starting to get into her animal-loving stage. He had stayed out of human view in his true form, and if he wanted people to know him as a turtle, they would have to. He sighed. _

_Raven turned around, and Beastel looked at her beautiful black eyes. Although he was a turtle to her, she would always be a princess in his mind._

_Kori got out of her sister's grasp. No one knew of this except for Raven, and if she ever wanted to leave safe, then she had to finish the book. She picked up her pencil._

My father hated me for my ugliness. He would torture me into believing that my mother was dead from old age. Even though mother had died at the age of only thirty, she was, in my mind, old. But it was in fact my father that tricked me into—and out of—believing my mother's death as natural. It was at my aunts wedding. He had cried and said "She was so young!" even though she was thirty-five.

But when the boy I loved looked at me for the first time, I melted. His eyes were so... so... there was no word to describe it. They had a word of their own. No one had anything against his eyes, but there was one thing I didn't like. _I couldn't see them!_ His eyes were always behind that stupid mask!

I didn't know why (then), but (now) I know. He had been hanging around with CY, a large man who was, incidentally, a Cyborg. So we called him that. And he didn't mind. He just laughed and zapped whoever took it too far.

_No one she knew was a Cyborg. But it seemed fitting. Kori didn't have a real friend, but maybe this CY guy would be a good friend, and defend her against her sister._

_Kori smiled at the thought of CY._


	4. Life on Earth

AUTHOR"S NOTE: Although this story takes place on Tamerin (So far) some of the setting will be on Earth, too. As you may know, The REAL Teen Titans are on Earth, so most of this chapter will be on this planet...

_The boy of Kori's book was alive. He just wasn't as old as in the book. No one knew of this boy. He was an orphan._

_He was the same as Kori had described him, from mask to hair. He had only two other friends in the world, a large teenager named CY, who was good with mechanics, and a smaller teenager who called himself Beastel. Both seemed nice. _

_The three of them lived alone in a large tower that CY had built. It was shaped like a large T. All of them ate sparingly, and the three of them were too thin for their age. _

_The only one that had a job was Kori's book boy, who called himself Robin. He worked with the grocer, as a cashier. He was looked at by a lot of women, but only one knew of his real life. And that person was Raven._

_On this particular day, the sun was shining, but Robin didn't feel happy. His friends all had been terrible to him as he walked out, mainly because of his mask. He was always mad on his way to work, and many times he felt that he should pack up and leave sometimes, as he supplied the money and they were taunting him about the mask. _

_He worked harder than ever, as it was the beginning of winter, so they had to have extra money for heating. At the end of the day, he was too tired to walk home, but he didn't want to waste money on the bus. So when he got home, he walked straight to bed._

_He dreamed of the girl of his dreams... long red hair, a kind face, and green eyes. He loved the color green. But he knew that he would never meet such a girl. It was hardly possible. _

_Back on Tameran, Kori finished the chapter on her book:_

CY knew me as a friend, and we had gone on many outings alone, all of them exciting. We had played laser tag (He wasn't allowed to have a laser, so he used his arm-zapping-thing to win), amusement parks, everything. But my favorite one was the one with the masked boy. It was the tunnel of love.

But the funny thing is, it didn't really feel like it.


	5. Running Away

Author's Note: Sorry that I haven't been updating, but I haven't had much of a chance to get on the computer lately! But still, here's chapter five. Enjoy!

_"I swear, Kori. You need to leave. Your sister will end up killing you, and the king no longer believes me when I tell him of your stories." Raven said. _

_Kori turned to Raven. Beastel looked at the two of them, his eyes penetrating. He moved his head slowly back and forth._

_Kori's eyes went large. "But I must finish my story! I cannot leave here without it!"_

_"You can finish it after we leave. Come! We can start a new life! On Earth! And do not worry, Beastel will come with us." Raven said, smiling at her grand idea._

_Kori brightened at this. She would love to live on Earth. It might even help with the story, as it was based there. Maybe she would find a masked boy, even..._

_She gave a weak smile. "Alright," she finally said, "I will come."_

_From beneath there feet was a scream, although not of fear. It was in anger. Blackfire._

_They froze. They needed to leave—quickly! _

_Beastel nipped Raven's hand. They both woke from their freeze. "Kori!" Raven whispered ferociously, "We must leave quickly! Pack a bag and meet me in the drawing room! Quickly!"_

_Kori nodded, and ran into her small room. She picked up a basket and decided to fill it with her favorite clothes. She did not want anything that her father or anyone else had gotten for her. So there were only a large number of outfits that she had bought in a nearby store, each of them the same. Purple and slutty. _Oh, well_, she though, at least I won't have to pack only clothes. She put in her hairbrush, food from under a loose floorboard, and her story. She started to leave when she went by her bedside table and saw one thing that she could not leave behind—a picture of her mother. She put it into her small pack and closed the lid. Kori rushed into the hall._

_On her way to the drawing room, Kori heard footsteps. They were heavy, but quick. It sounded like stomping. The shadow of her sister came into view. _

_As Kori backed into the wall, fearing her soon death, she felt something sharp hit her back. She turned around, and saw that behind her were two swords. She picked on up, and decided to take both so that Blackfire wouldn't be able to get a weapon. _

_Blackfire screamed in rage as she saw Kori. And when Kori tried to hide her basket, she lunged at her. _

_"Where do you think YOU'RE going!" She screamed._

_Kori quickly slashed her sister across the arm with a sword. At least, she tried to. Blackfire's index finger on her right hand went whizzing through the air as Kori reeled back in horror. She did not expect that, but she was surprised to see that the sword she was holding was clean—she hadn't even touched her sister. Blackfire fainted in pain. _

_Kori looked up, and saw a green wolf. It stared at her with familiar eyes. They were beautiful. Before her eyes, though, the wolf changed into a person of the same color. _

_Suddenly, Kori knew where she had seen those eyes. They belonged to Beastel._

_"Come," Beastel said in a voice much like Ravens, only it belonged to a boy, "Raven is waiting in the drawing room." _

_They made their way down into the room. Raven sat in a chair, waiting. She smiled. _

_"Kori, although you might not know it, this is Beastel. He is in his true form a turtle. I just found out." _

_The three of them looked at each other. And in a sudden movement, they all left the room to go into a waiting space shuttle. The only reason that it was waiting was because it needed to go to earth. _


	6. Traveling Through Space

_Kori was all in a daze. She thought over her problem. She had just left the place in which she had been born and raised. She had found out a secret of her friend, Beastel. And now here was Raven, turning around to talk her of how they must change their ways._

_"You see," she began, "we need to change our names. Beastel, you are going to have to change it (this was followed by a scowl from Beastel). Kori, I think that your name should be changed to something to remember your home. And since you came from outer space..." she thought for a long time. Kori looked up._

_"What about Starfire?" Kori said. It sounded beautiful._

_Raven smiled. "I like it. But what about Beastel?"_

_Beastel frowned. "I _don't _want to change my name! Got it? And if I have to, then change it hardly! I love the name Beastel!" and with that, he walked into the back, shutting a door behind him._

_Raven stared at the closed door. She turned back and started muttering things. Kori (or, rather, Starfire) heard only a little snippet of each sentence, such as "Beast...Beast...Beast" and "The only boy, would that help?". At the end of a moment, she looked up, smiling. "Beast Boy it is!" _

_Meanwhile, on Earth, a young blonde was making her way to the store. Her name was Terra, and the only thing in the world that she wanted was to have superpowers. _

_She turned the corner, and came face-to-face with Robin. She had known him for years, and had witnessed love at first sight. _

_"Hiya, Robbie! What's happening? I heard that you lost your job—is it true? Well?"_

_Robin nodded, still frowning. He hated the nicknames that Terra called him. But she didn't know about the entire job loss—he had quit, not been fired. Robin walked away, pretending not to see Terra's hurt face._

_Millions of miles above, Beastel (Beast Boy) was coming out of the room. He looked at Raven and asked, "So, what's the verdict? What's my new name?"_

_Raven told him, and he smiled. "I like it. It really describes me, doesn't it?" he said._

_Raven smiled. "Yes, and I was hoping that you would stick with it." _

_"I know a place to land," Beast Boy said, " I have been to Earth a lot. I have a friend there. Two, actually."_

_Starfire raised her head. "What are they like?"_

_Beast Boy continued without hesitation, "One is named CY, and he is a Cyborg, there fore earning his name. His real name is actually Cyborg, come to think of it." _

_"Go on." Starfire said, bewildered at this person, who was in her book. _

_"And the other is named Robin. He is a _big _hit with the ladies. He has spiky black hair and one weird thing is that he never takes off a silly black mask that only covers his eyes. He is really—Kori? You okay?" He said, for Starfire had just turned deathly pale. She fainted from the knowing of the people in the book. On her way down she bumped her head on the table, and her brain suffered from amnesia before she even woke up. _


	7. Landing

_Kori regained consciousness as the ship stopped suddenly in midair. Beast Boy leaned over her. "Awee yuuoyy arrrrliiiiitghcht?" he asked. Kori shook her head to get the feeling of life back into it. She squinted. "What?" she asked. To her, it sounded more like "Wuuuuuuteharrrrrr?"_

_Beast Boy frowned. "I said, 'Are you alright?'!"_

_ His words sounded clearer. Kori yawned, and looked around. "Who are you?"_

_Raven turned to look at her. She frowned, and looked at Kori. "This is Beast Boy, Star. And I'm Raven, remember? Now stop fooling around!" She looked worried._

_Kori (Star) looked at her in a queer way. Star? Who was this Raven (She said her name was Raven, right?) talking to? Star looked at beast boy. There was a strange expression on his face. _

_"I think that she suffered amnesia on her way down." He said. "She did hit her head on the table, right?" _

_Amnesia? Table? What were these things? Star looked at the small pack lying beside her. She started to read the book:_

(Author's note: I don't feel that you should have to read the whole book if you already know about it. If you feel, however, that you must read the book so far, then I will post it in my profile. Thank You!)

_When Starfire finished reading it, she looked at her hands. She then looked at everything she was wearing. She felt for her book again, and read it over. Star started to cry as she realized that she no longer had a memory. Star left and ran into the back room._

_Meanwhile, on Earth, Robin rounded the corner towards the Tower that he lived in. Right in front of him, he saw his life flash before his eyes. _

_There was one reason for this: A giant space pod had crashed five inches before his nose. His eyes widened in terror. _

_A door opened, and a familiar figure stepped out. Beast Boy waved to Robin as he walked out._

_"Hey, Rob! I'm back! And I brought friends this time!"_

_Robin's startled eyes looked into the ship. A girl with shoulder-length black hair stepped out. She looked dark, and mysterious. Robin started to get scared at the first glance._

_But when he looked at the next figure, his breath left him. She was beautiful, with long red hair and a kind face. She seemed to glow. He believed in love at first sight. _

_Star looked at the boy. She felt that she had known him all her life, and yet..._

_She then remembered the book. This boy had been a main character. She wondered if he was based on it._

_Star swayed a bit before being caught around the waist. She looked up at her rescuer. _

_Robin looked down at her, his eyes hidden. "Don't worry. You're safe with me. I'll always be here for you." _

_Star did not know how true he was._


	8. Coming and Going

_The tower loomed before them. It certainly looked big enough to support all of these people. Yet still, as Starfire walked beside Robin towards it, she felt her heart fall. The only reason that she came to Earth was to get away from Blackfire. _

_Star looked up. She saw a window that was dirtier than the other ones. Would she have to wash that window? She doubted if there was ever a ladder to reach it. Star looked beside her. _

_Robin walked on, his cheeks becoming redder by the minute. He did not know if it was because of the cold or being next to Star, but he was pretty sure it was the latter. _

_Raven felt uneasy. She could tell that Star was happy, but this place was, if possible, more dismal than Tamerin. She wondered if she would become darker._

_Beast Boy looked at the door of the Tower, and wondered if Robin and CY had gone food shopping yet. He was hungry. _

_The door opened, and a rush of warm air blasted in their faces. CY looked up from the television. He rolled his eyes. Would Beastel ever stop bringing home women? And then he saw that Robin had his arm slightly around one. It looked like Robin had chosen the one girl out of the million that fell over when he walked past. But this one looked like she hadn't even flinched. _

_CY went up to ask about the girl and Beastel told him the entire story. At the end of it, he welcomed everyone into the room. The girls were amazed. It was so unlike Tamerin. _

_Robin was the first to speak. "You girls go ahead and pick out a room. Er, two rooms. One each, I mean." He gave a shaky smile. The girls walked slowly upstairs, admiring the glass walls. Starfire left, but not without a quick hug to Robin, and a meaningful look on the way up. _

_CY looked out at the crashed spaceship and left thinking to himself, I'll_ bet I can make a car and one of those motorcycles that Robin has been asking for outta that piece of metal.

_Star chose the room with a dirty window. She looked (or at least tried to look) outside. She saw a lot of figures crossing the street, and she noticed a particularly shiny one stop in front of the tower. Starfire could understand why; the tower was so huge._

_But then she saw it throw something. And that something was smoking—fast! In an instant, Star realized what it was. She ran downstairs, calling Raven as she left. She found Beast Boy and CY in the large room, wrestling (on the video games). She screamed._

_"Where is Robin!" Star screamed. She raced around. "Where is he!"_

_Beast Boy turned around. "He went upstairs. Why?" _

_Star heard sizzling coming from outside. "Leave! Go into a bomb shelter! Hurry!" and then, because she saw the looks on their faces: "I'm serious!" _

_She raced upstairs, repeating her question and message to Raven as they passed. She looked around. There was a flash of orange in the corner. She turned, and saw a sign that said "Rob's Room". She kicked the door down, and rubbed her sore foot. Robin lay on the bed, his mouth gagged. He was tied up, and on the floor was a bottle, and it was half full. There was a damp rag next to it. Chloroform. There would be no point in waking Robin up._

_The sizzling stopped. There were screams, followed by booms, from below. Star hoped that no one was hurt._

_She crossed over to Robin. As she held him in her arms, he went limp. Star knew that he was still alive, though. She started towards the door, and then turned to the window. She would have to jump, otherwise go into the bomb ruins. She raced towards the glass. Star leaped—_

_A hand reached around her neck, and a knife jabbed into her arm. Before she could scream, a damp rag went over her face, and Starfire got sleepy. Very sleepy. _


	9. Bomb Aftermath

_As the red car turned the corner, the masked man looked behind him at his two victims. He had been stalking Robin for a very long time, and he knew who he was. But the girl was a mystery. He had at first thought that the only reason that he had taken her was because she was a witness to the crime that had taken him nearly a year to get into. But now he saw that she would be good for better things... things that he didn't know what to think of. Maybe he should keep her in a room, safely away from his other kidnapped men._

_He turned the corner, and stopped at a large warehouse. He opened the car, and took out his unconscious victims. The girl was handled delicately, but Robin was tossed and kicked around. When the masked man opened the door, he revealed several corridors. The man threw Robin into one room, and the girl into another. His room._

_But what next? He had more than he wanted, so what was the next part of the plan? He knew what to do with Robin..._

_But what next?_

_Back at the tower, Raven and Beast Boy got up from the bomb's hit. They looked around at all of the debris. It looked like the bomb had hit only one side of the tower, and had torn off only a few yards. CY could easily pick those up and rebuild the tower. Meanwhile, living in the other side was a good idea._

_"_Damn!_" Beast Boy said, "_That bomb HAD to blow out the kitchen!_" Beast walked along the roadside, surveying the damage, all the while swearing under his breath._

_Raven heard Beast Boy's complaint. She sighed. Worrying about food, at a time like this! She stepped on something that crackled underneath her feet. Raven looked down. Gasp! A book!_

_She picked it up. Poetry! How lovely! She kneeled down. Oh! Robert Frost! Her favorite poet._

_Raven sniffed as she thought of the one poem that she had written as a maid on Tamerin. She had forgotten it in the wash one day, and she regretted it every day. There was only one thing that she remembered from it:_

_Sitting low..._

_You never know..._

_How much I ne-------ed you! _

_And that was it. There was nothing else. It was more of a song, anyway._

_Cyborg looked up from the other side of the tower. Where was Robin? Where was Beast Boy? Where were the girls?_

_He picked up a piece of glass. It splintered his skin. He wondered how it had gotten that way... _

_Then he remembered. The bomb! _

_He looked around, and heard Beast Boy walking around, swearing about the kitchen. Gasp! Was the food blown up?_

_And then he glimpsed Raven, a moment later, sitting on the grass reading a charred piece of paper. Was it part of a book? It certainly looked small enough._

_CY rolled over on the grass. Why did everything happen to him?_

_If only he knew what the masked man was doing to Robin... _


	10. Suspense with the Masked Man

_Starfire woke up and she lifted her arms. At least, she tried to. Her limbs seemed to be tied or... or..._

_She looked down. Chains! And her mouth was gagged! She was chained to a bed! Kori looked around. Her head looked towards the open door. Her eyes became droopy, and she bit her lip. She tried to stay awake..._

_Star tried to remember what happened. She remembered the bomb, and finding a bound Robin, and being put to sleep... and she had remembered something else, but her mind couldn't find it. _

_She looked around. Where was Robin?_

_There was a thump in the hallway. Starfire looked up. Robin? _

_A man in a mask came past the room, and when he saw that Starfire was awake, he stopped. The man stepped in, and picked up a knife from his pocket. He grinned._

_"_Do everything I say or this knife is going to become friends with your chest before I do. Got it?_" He said, and went closer. He dangled his knife in front of Starfire. _

_He removed the gag, but kept her chains on. As soon as Starfire could open her mouth, she spoke._

_"_Where is Robin! I demand to—ouch! Godamnit, does that have to be so close?"

_The man pulled his knife away from her leg. He smirked. "_Time for dinner, sunshine. Let's go, and don't forget to leave some _dessert _for me."

_The man smirked, and walked off. Starfire looked after him and then tried to get up. She was surprised to find that only her hands were chained. Her legs only had chains ON them, not attached. Star got up, and kicked of the chains on her wrists._

_Walking out the door, star heard muffled screams coming from inside of another room. She opened the door and noticed a lot of men, all bound and gagged. The room smelled horrible. She saw some of them were quite handsome, and a blonde one was even trying to comb his hair while attached to a post. When on of the more heavily guarded ones saw Star, he started to kick and tried to come over to her. Starfire recognized Robin._

_She ran over and untied him. He began to breathe easier. Star tried to untie as many people as she could. Her third man was the blonde one, and he even tried to kiss her as she took of his gag. As soon as his hands were free, he reached down and picked up a mask much like Robin's he put it on and started to help Star. _

_After about five minutes, they had only about three people undone. It took a lot of effort. Star would have gone for more, but she heard footsteps out in the hallway. Star heard them stop at her room and then star up again, quicker. She held her breath, but they stopped outside of the room she was in. Star watched the handle turn, and the door burst open._


	11. Newer Friends

_The masked man looked at the crowd of men. He was sure that he had heard something... but, then again, what were you to expect from a room full of men?_

_Star looked out from the crowd. Was the masked man still there? _

_Star heard the man leave, closing the door behind him. She exhaled and started to move. _

_Star looked behind her and saw an untied Robin. She motioned for him to follow her out the window._

_Starfire was caught from behind. Thinking that it had been the blonde boy, she turned to face her catcher._

_Back at the tower, Raven finished building a small hut that was livable. _

_"_I'm done!" _she called, and the boys came running._

_Beast Boy held what he had salvaged of the food. There had luckily been a cupboard lodged in the ground with a charred piece of metal protecting it. It was full of bread and water. _

_Cyborg called from the meadow a few yards away. He came running with firewood. _

_Raven smiled. The boys were so helpful, and after they relieved their hunger, they could all go searching for the two people that were missing._

_At the warehouse, havoc was beginning. Slowly, steadily, the masked man made his way down the hallway. With a screaming Starfire under his arm, he threw her into the room where he kept his women captive. She threw her in. He should have realized that, sooner or later, she would be with the others. _

_Star landed into the room. She looked up. The people in here weren't tied, but they looked starved. _

_A blonde girl reached her hand down. She helped Starfire up. She was pretty, and she had a fair smile. _

_"_I'm Terra. I was just brought here yesterday. I take it that you're new, too? Well, you'll learn quickly how Slade works." _She said._

_Starfire arched her eyebrows. "_Slade?" _She asked, "_Who is Slade?"

_The blonde girl's smile faded. "_He is... He is that masked man. How do you not know him!"

_Star shrugged. She explained that she hadn't had time to learn names, as she had been scared to death. _

_Star looked around. There were not many other girls... there was Terra, and a prettier girl. The other girl came over with a grin. She had dark skin the color of mahogany wood. _

"I'm Bumble. Bumble Bee. I go by Bumble for short, though." _She said. Star looked up and smiled. She introduced herself. _

_The three girls smiled at each other. Finally, Terra broke the silence. "_Oh, hell. Let's get out like we were doing before Starfire came!"

_Starfire widened her eyes. Break out? _

"We should do it with some boys, though. That way, we have protection. And company."

_The girls walked back and forth. Star knew that they were definitely going to rescue the boys._

_Or, rather, she hoped._


	12. To Meet and to Lose

_Robin flexed his muscles. He looked over at the blonde boy, combing his hair. He went on and on about different combs that he used. He seemed to shudder at the bad hair days he mentioned._

"... and so the Jodhpur comb isn't that bad, mainly because I used it one time when my hair was all up in the clouds. I was afraid that it was never gonna come back down, man! I kept pullin' it and pullin' it... anyways, the Jodhpur will be better for my NEXT bad hair day... oh, I LOVE the Derseth combs and brushes... they're really for horses, but I use them for my hair during the autumn, when it's real windy, y'know? And..." _he went on and on, never stopping._

_Robin began to sigh. He heard stomping next door... was it that stupid masked weirdo? _

_He hoped not._

_Robin looked out the small crack in the long crack in the wall. He saw movement in the room next to him, and a few female voices. Maybe Starfire was in their._

_Robin looked closer. He stuck his finger into the largest part and shook it around. He heard some _CRACK_s and he stuck his finger deeper now he could go down to his wrist... his arm up to the elbow, finally the whole arm. _

_Robin's eyes widened. He could fit his entire body in there!_

_Why not do so? He could easily do it. So he did._

_Back in the girls' room, Starfire pushed against the crack that the girls had found in the wall. She was helped by Terra. Together, they pushed. Bumble Bee was against the door, listening for Slade. If she coughed twice, it meant that he was coming. Three times meant to hurry. The girls would all cluster together against the wall and pretend to be asleep._

_ Star pushed. She couldn't do it much longer. She elbowed Terra and together they lay down for a minute, watching the hopeless crack. _

_As they looked at it, it seemed to expand. It was enough for a hand to go in. It was enough for an arm, no, a torso! Star's entire body could fit if she wanted!_

_They watched as a wheezing cough came. The girls got ready to hide—and then Starfire noticed that it had not come from Bumble Bee. It had come from the wall. _

_Starfire eased her head into the wall and stuck it around. She hit something soft. Star looked up._

_She saw as a spiky head of hair came towards her._

_Meanwhile, at the tower. Everyone except for Raven was asleep. She sighed and wondered where Star was. _

_They had all searched for them, limited by a mile. They were scared that their friends were gone._

_Raven scowled and got up. She would leave, once and for all. She wanted to find Starfire._

_Raven picked up a stray piece of burnt paper. She wrote a note on it with a burnt stick._

_Raven left. She didn't know where she was going she hoped that it was the way to the place where Starfire was. And if not, well, then she hoped it wasn't dangerous._


	13. Happiness with a Lurching Start

_Robin looked through the wall at Star. She seemed prettier than usual. Or maybe it was the falling plaster._

_Star looked at him, her eyes penetrating. She was extremely happy to see Robin again. They smiled at each other and Robin stepped into her room. _

_"_We must go!" _Starfire said, "_We must leave before Slade comes back!"

"Slade?" _Robin's anger increased, "_SLADE did this to us? That son of a bitch..."

_Robin kicked the door. His foot retracted. He kept kicking. For fifteen minutes the door stayed jammed. It was in his mid- 800's when the door began to crack. "_This entire place is falling apart" _Robin said, wincing. _

_Starfire tried the handle. It was locked. "_How do you expect to get out, Robin?" _She asked. _

_"_By kicking down the door, Star. It's pretty obvious, no?"

_Starfire's only answer was a smile._

_Back with Raven, she was just making her way around an icy log. She hoped she didn't slip soon._

_Oh, why had she left? Why did she only carry her cloak for protection and warmth? Why did she not pack much food and no water? _

_Why?_

_Why?_

_Why...?_

_Raven turned the corner. She remembered the last corner she had turned... Star was being beaten... and other corner turns..._

_There were turns with sharp things around the corner..._

_Turns with deadly Beasts... _

_Turns with...with..._

_Turns with nothing happy. Never a turn with flowers on the other end, none with puppies or ice cream. Only Dismal Dismal Dismal._

_No wonder she looked, felt, and acted so pessimistic._

_Raven looked below her. Ghasp! Was that a footprint? It looked like it was followed by something... tires?_

_Raven looked up and down the trail. Her eyes followed the tracks to a large warehouse. Where did that come from?_

_She looked up at the warehouse. Suddenly, a scream issued from inside. Followed by several more. And ominous laughter._

_Not something that you would go into for fun._

_But Raven saw no fun. This was personal. She rolled up her black sleeves and put down her pack. Making sure her things were hidden, she marched up the steps into the warehouse. _


	14. Losing the Beauty

_Robin nearly fell down when Star pushed him out of the way. "_I have found something that you will like, Robin!" _she said happily. Robin doubted that anything would make him happier than Starfire._

_Star walked over to the wall. Inside of the hole, there were a few loose boards at the bottom. She picked them up "_I will need strength for this. Robin is there a chance that you will..."_she trailed off. Robin came over. He grabbed her around the wastes and moved her to the side (This was easy, as Star nearly fainted in the process of having Robin grab her around the waste)._

_Robin had some struggles, but he managed to put the boards to the side. He looked down. The wall was narrow, and where you expect to have dirt from the ground there was instead a stairway._

_Robin and Starfire looked at each other and started down._

_Not far away, Raven quietly slipped into the warehouse. She didn't take three steps when chains fell. As if they were alive, they coiled and knotted around raven. They were tight and they chafed her pale skin. Suddenly, a cage floated through the air and landed on top of her. She screamed as the sealed bottom came nearer... nearer... and then it opened and passed so that she would not be hurt. An eerie voice sang an equally scary song as Raven looked up._

Who wanted that to happen?

My dear, you have frightened memories of hate...

Who _ordered _that to happen?

Was it me? 'Twas me. I am your fate.

Strongly, swiftly, my chains entwine you...

Quickly, worse than you imagined...

They bind you.

Halfway to hell?

I say not. For you will stay here with _me..._

And hear this now,

My dear...

You shall _never _be free!

_Raven screamed. Her mouth was not gagged. Soon, a snap sent a damp rag into her mouth. Damp with the helpful chloroform. Raven's last vision was of a man laughing in that way that is not dramatic, yet not happy. Her last sense was of her touching the steel trap. She felt it slowly lifting, and then gaining speed as she fell into a deep, deep sleep... _

_And yet, three flights up, Star and Robin were wide awake. They heard creaking as the lowered themselves. Brick by loose brick, they found footholds and hand catches. When they finally found the stairway, Robin insisted that Star stay there. "_I don't want you to get hurt." _He said._

_Star fought, and finally got her way. She walked down the steps swiftly in front of Robin. Starfire tripped on a step and went crashing down. She screamed, and heard Robin screaming, too, as he raced after her. Star fell into a large vat. She fell unconscious, just as Raven did, as the vat's contents searched her. Sadly, Starfire could not even feel the Toxic Waste as it sank her body deeper._


	15. Turning Points, Good and Bad

_Robin couldn't believe that Starfire had just fallen like that. She had just... died. Who could outlive an entire vat of Toxic Waste?_

_He sat down, his back to the waste. Robin hung his head and cried. _

* * *

_And just fifteen feet below, an unconscious Raven stirred in her sleep. She dreamed of horrible, deadly things. Masked men pushing her into a deep pit of green crocodiles, and then the crocodiles turned back into something... something... unimaginable. It looked like a man... with a shock of blue hair... Beast Boy. She turned to the left, wiggled towards the right. Raven felt uncomfortable with Beast Boy so close. He touched her. "_Raven... Raven... Raaaaveeen... come back. Why did you leave home Raven? Raven, why? Raaaaveeen..."_ she rolled on her back, and fell through the wire. _

_A soaring pit in her stomach woke her. She looked down and tried to wiggle from her bonds. She managed to undo her gag a bit. She opened her mouth to cry... _

_And the ground hit her, knocking the wind out of her thin, now mangled body. Raven groaned and turned over, her head hurting._

_

* * *

__Beast Boy called back into the night again. "_Raven... Raven... Raaaaveeen..." _he rubbed his head in a gypsy motion, trying to use mental telepathy. "_Raven... Raven... Raaaaveeen... come back. Why did you leave home Raven? Raven, why? Raaaaveeen..."Raven... Raven... Raaaaveeen..." Raven... Raven... Raaaaveeen... come back. Why did you leave home Raven? Raven, why? Raaaaveeen..." 

_CY looked at him. "_It isn't going to work, Beast Boy. She ain't coming. Maybe she was kidnapped by the same pervert that took Robin and Starfire. And obviously your brain..." _he joked. _

_Beast Boy ignored him. "_Raaaaveeen!"

* * *

_Starfire was still alive. She had fallen into the waste. She was, of course, not one hundred percent perfect. I mean, she fell into Toxic Waste. But in a way, she felt much, much better. _

_When she fell in, Starfire had felt a lot worse than she had ever felt bafore. But she lifted herself up out of the vat. She did not use her hands. Or legs. She seemed to... float. Inside of her, another power had to wait before activating. For now, though, Starfire could fly. She noticed Robin lying on the ground below her, crying. She smiled, and soared down._

_

* * *

_

_Slade looked into the girls' room at Bumble Bee and Terra. He saw no Starfire. "_Where are they!" _he cried, and looked at the wall. It had a huge hole in it. Slade walked over, and saw the boys' room. He growled. "_I'll get you for this, Robin!"

_Slade grabbed a rope from his belt, and went down the hole. He heard movement when he reached the bottom, and pulled out his knife. He slowly made his way towards the floating Starfire._


	16. Power Surge

_As Starfire neared Robin, she heard footsteps. Heavy footsteps. She quickly ducked behind the vat._

_It was then that she noticed what the acid had done to her outfit. It was burnt down and stopped at the belt. Her top was now a total tube top and she had shorter hair. She quickly wished that her hair was longer. She strained at it. She closed her eyes._

_"Gotcha" she heard, and an arm grabbed her shoulder, puncturing her neck. _

_Starfire screamed, and Robin whipped his head around, getting a full blow in the side with the knife. He fell to the ground, gasping for breath. _

_Slade took the knife and slashed Starfire's chest. She, too, fell, but did not gasp. Her arms felt as if they had led on them, and she was afraid of being immobile again. And she was, as the rope bound her arms and legs._

_Starfire began to feel helpless, as she always did when she was captured. But this time, the power that she had not known of before came up inside of her. A surge of electric energy. She burned the rope with said power, and hit the man squarely in the chest with her glowing fist._

_Glowing?_

_She looked at the fist that had punched Slade. It was a light green._

_And then they consumed her..._

_The whispers..._

"It is alright, Starfire"

"No one will hurt you now."

"You have Starbolts"

_Starfire looked down. "_How do I use them?"

"You need to push"

"As you did with your hair."

"Starfire."

_Yes, push. Push as you did with your hair._

_Starfire closed her eyes. And she pushed. The starbolt rocketed around the room. Starfire watched as it stopped near the ceiling and busted down some plaster. She then saw it. Their ticket out of there!_

_She blasted the walls aver and over. Soon, a hole was out of the left wall. She picked up the bleeding Robin and walked through the walls. _

_As Starfire entered, she heard creaking. And looked up. A cage was hanging by a chain, a large bundle inside. Starfire placed Robin on the ground and flew up. _

_As she got near the cage, she noticed that there were many others. They all seemed to be moving slightly. Star followed the moving process. She flew along the cages and came to one with no one in it. But there was a note pinned to the top._

To: Rex Dent

From: Anonymous Murderer

Dear Rex:

As you may know, your wife Jennifer has been missing for twelve days. I thought that you should know that she was kidnapped, starved, murdered, and then wrapped in a sheet and dropped at your front door. Her last words were not of importance to you. If you check for fingerprints, do not bother, I left none.

--Anonymous Murderer

_Starfire gasped. She looked around for any sign of a body. And then, out of the darkness, the machine stared at her. Starfire nearly jumped out of her skin. It was metallic white, with a red doorway. Upon closer inspection, Starfire saw that the door was splattered with blood. _

_Going inside of the machine seemed extremely stupid to do. She figured that it was a large machine to murder women and then dump them off with only a note on their doorstep. Instead, Starfire just went to the side of it and looked for the other side. _

_When she saw the numerous cages on the other side, Starfire was scared. She looked inside and saw some bundles. Inside were... _

_Humans. Dead humans. Dead WOMEN humans. Starfire wanted to scream, but she did not want to blow her cover. Instead, she decided to investigate._

_One particularly bloody sheet was dark. And, when she unwrapped it, she found out why. The girl inside seemed a bit gothic, at least, and she had a light teal to her skin._

_It was Raven. A dead Raven. Starfire gasped. _

_But was she really dead. If, say, in the future, as you Teen Titans fans know, she is not dead. And this was before the Teen Titans. So use your logic, people. Please?_

_Raven was shallowly breathing. She even uttered words._

_"_Az..."

"Raven! You are alive!"  
"Azor..."

"Raven! Speak a language that I can understand!"  
"Azorath... Met..."

"Please?"

"Azorath Metrion..."

"Raven!"

"Azorath Metrion... Zynthos."

_Ravens arms floated up, and she floated, too. Her voice seemed more gravelly, but it was still comforting. She lifted herself, and hit herself on the top bars of the cage. _

_"_Ow..."

_She stopped, and hovered. And then she looked down. _

_"_Starfire! What are—when did you—why are you he—?"

"Hush, Raven. I am fine. We need to get out of here. Stand back, though!"

_Slightly showing off, she summoned the Starbolts and pushed them forward. Starfire blasted the side of the cage and Raven was free. They both floated down. Raven told Starfire of her time with Slade._

_"_—and so after being imprisoned, I was brought down here. He chained me to the bottom bars of the cage and tried to slit my throat but I somehow couldn't have the blade touch my neck. So he pressed a button on the wall and the cage it, well, _moved _and I was moving through a weird grinding thing and I almost died Star. I almost _died._ But I got out barely severed, and I felt weird. And now, I can fly. I don't know why, but I can. And whenever I say _Azorath Metrion Zynthos _I can make things float and destroy them. It's a little strange."

_Upon saying these three words, Raven had the shards of the cage lift up and turn into black squares, outlined in white. The squares then dropped to the ground. _

_Raven gave a weak smile. "_I haven't quite got it down._"_

_But the shards were an improvement. Together, they could overpower Slade and get back home, perhaps even restore the tower. They floated Robin towards themselves, and blasted walls. After a few terrifying yet triumphant hours, they saw daylight. Starfire would have cheered and pumped her arms if she had not been carrying Robin. _

_They blasted down the last wall. It was then that Star turned around, handing Robin to Raven. _

"I need to go get Terra and Bumble Bee. I will be right back. Please stay here Raven, out of trouble with—with Slade!"

_Starfire turned and soared back at high speed. She went up into her room. She saw the blonde boy and the two girls huddling near the door. She coaxed them down and, amazingly, lifted the three into her arms and carried them. She put them on the ground beneath Raven and everyone dropped to the ground to walk into the forest. They were halfway through and rejoicing when they got the first sign of joy as they heard Beast Boy calling for them. They raced through, but Star tripped and fell out of their grip. No one noticed her gone._

_She felt as if nothing could go worse._

_Then the owls came._

_

* * *

Author's Note I want to thank strodgfrgf and Violetsnewo and strodgfrgf's mom for help in this chapter and chapter 17.: )Thanks! _


	17. Ending the Horror, Beginning the Fun

_Many may think owls to be not very bad. But think again. _

_Because the owls came._

_Damn those owls._

_And the group turned around to see Starfire being nearly pecked to death by evil owls. She had dents in her forehead when they shooed the owls. But they were forever followed by the wretched birds._

_They fell down from the sky and pecked the group. Raven's powers were nearly pecked away when she remembered how to use them._

"AZORATH METREON ZYNTHOS!"

_The owls turned black outlined in white, and then they fell to the ground. They lay there, immobile. And then the blonde boy turned around. _

_"_I can run really fast. You guys wanna see? Huh? Huh? Well...?"

_He was really annoying, so they agreed. He ran from the large oak tree to the next patch of moss, one hundred yards away, in less than ten seconds. The group clapped. _

_Over the next course of an hour, everyone used their powers to race the blonde boy. He even beat Beast Boy, who changed into a cheetah. But they all lost. They had not had a better time in all of their lives.

* * *

_

_Robin was still unconscious when they got to the tower near midnight. Cy, who had restored most of the tower, ran out to see them. _

_They all ate stale bread, which was better than nothing. Robin was put to bed. Soon, the party fell asleep, and everyone stayed that way until Star woke up three hours later to use the bathroom. She made her Starbolts for light but did not shoot them. She walked down the hall, and ran into the wall. Giggling, she went inside of the restroom. _

_On her way back, she tripped over a sleeping figure. She sighed. Everyone needed to at least clear a space. _

_When she fell asleep again, she felt happier than she ever had. She had not had a good night's sleep except for the first night that she had come to the Tower, before the Slade incident. And then she had the dream._

_The friends were in a field. They were all dressed in bright blue and red robes. They all looked at Star in her outfit. She looked down to see that she was wearing the most extravagant robes of all. _

_They all clapped when she walked through._

_"_Great idea, Starfire!" _said Robin._

_"_I love my new name!" _the blonde boy said, _"It fits me perfectly! 'Speedy'... much better than Roy Harper! Yes!"

_Everyone smiled. Starfire thanked them. In the dream, she knew that everything was good. She even knew her Idea that everyone was talking of._

_"_Speech! Speech!" _started in the crowd. Starfire picked up a scrap of paper with a few sentences written on it. Her green eyes focused and she read._

_"_Friends. Or, now, as you feel to me, family. I thank you for doing this celebration. The uniforms are beautiful. And I love this great party! Please help to make our lives better. And, forever, I say these five words.

Long Live the Teen Titans!"

_The crowd erupted with applause. Starfire smiled, and they all walked across the field towards the tower. There was food everywhere inside. They all ate their hearts out. Finally, the dream ended. Starfire woke up to sunlight. Everyone was happily moving around. She even noticed a few people beginning to become friends. Terra was giggling with Beast Boy as Raven stood next to them, frowning at Terra. Bumble Bee was talking to Cy and they were enjoying themselves. The blonde boy, or, Speedy, was in the corner drinking a glass of water. Starfire walked down the hall, and bumped into a live and awake Robin. The two looked at each other. They smiled. _

_"_So, how did you escape from Slade?" _Robin asked. And Starfire told him.

* * *

_

_After a long time of rejoicing their escape, Starfire clicked a glass with her spoon._

_"_Friends. I have an idea that I think you will all like..."

_The crowd watched as Starfire told of her Idea._

_They all agreed.

* * *

_

_Three days later, Starfire's Dream came true. Her magnificent robes flowed out behind her as she and the rest walked toward the Tower, Speedy sprinting yards ahead. _

_And to this day, they all speak of that one moment when those five words were said by the creator of the friends._

_Long Live the Teen Titans._


	18. Epilogue

_Miles underground, the fiercest villains paced the small room. And the door opened. Slade entered._

_He began to speak._

_"_Our mortal enemies are out there. We will not cease havoc on Jump City until those blasted teenagers are gone. WE WILL SEEK REVENGE!" _and he stood down._

_And so answers the question of why the Villains always haunt Jump city, and why Slade is the worst. He has the largest grudge on the Titans, and hates Starfire and Robin the most. _

_This was not the end of Slade. Oh no, this was the beginning._

_What he did not know was that Teen Titans was formed. And their alliance would never break._

_Long Live the Teen Titans._


	19. Author's Note

Author's Note

Starfire's book, Typhoon Banana, was burned in the bomb fire that Slade made. She never got to finish it, but she did find that the Teen Titans were helpful in restoring her book. The memories and this story, Beginning of the Titans, were all helpful in having what she had of Typhoon Banana.

The irony of this is that Starfire did not _want _to leave Tamerin, so she had to write Typhoon Banana. And then she did leave for fear of what they named Blackfire. And so, that is the stuff that you should know from Beginning of the Titans.


End file.
